Touchdown
by Mrs. Sakura Sasuke Uchiha
Summary: Sakura was all competition when it came to sports. It just showed more when it was a Seahawks and 49ers game. And when there was a certain PMSing bitch annoying the hell out of her there was bound to be some burns.


It was the usual at Greenday bar. The roaring of the local Seahawks fans. The sound of drinks slamming down on counters and tables. Manly men growling at the TV when their team falls behind. And the chicks that come to find new eyecandy, cause let us face it men love sports. And where to find hot guys except a sports bar? But something new filled the air. The 49ers. Fans of them watching and their team playing. On that single TV. And that made Sakura growl in competition and hatred.

She never did like the Golden Gate Bridge to Dreamland San Francisco. She was never a girly girl to start with. And now she sat proudly with her Seahawks gear on her curvy pear shaped body, squinting to see what the 40 whiners would do next. This was officialy on everyone thought as the opposing fans checked them over. One thought went through their minds. Our team is going to win. But this was not kindergarten where everyone was fair. This was war.

Sasuke was sitting in his usual spot, in the corner of the not so big sports bar. He never loved crowds which never left him. Girls, man did he sometimes wish they weren't created. Or maybe not so much of them. Or maybe some selected. Thd ones that would say "I am not going to fangirl" on their faces. Well not everything could be perfect, especially his life. This was his spot to be free of the attention, free of the claws. He seriously did not understand why fake nails were needed. The long scratches were visible on his forearms. So much for "hugging" as they called it. He sat there wearing his 49ers jersey paired with his dark jeans which caused some glances his way.

He hated this competition. I mean it was obvious 49ers were better. The Seacocks were no match. And plus the 49ers had a hotter chearleading team. What? I mean blondes are so overrated, he was remembering the head of the Seahawks Ino Yamanaka. He always liked something unique, something no one else could find.

The pressure was on. The Seahawks were 27 yards from touchdown and Sasuke had his teeth clenched. He was taking deep breaths, let it out, in, out. As soon as he heard the announcer roar "Touchdown for the hawks." He slammed his chair and strutted towards the bar. He needed a drink and fast. His blood was boiling as the bartender himself was wearing a Seahawks pin on his uniform.

"One large beer." He growled as if he would chomp him in half. The bartender smiled and started to get the drink as if knowing the reason.

"Seahawks, Seacocks, no difference." He muttered. Unfortunately for him a Seahawks fan heard. And she was not letting it go.

"Excuse me?" She turned around and Sasuke almost fell. She looked like the imitation of the pink Lalaloopsy girl they show on television. With the bright yet dull pink hair. The bright green eyes that were now darkened. Pale skin but not sickly pale. And lips that were now in a frown and then he remembered why this was happening. The Seacocks.

"How can I help you?" He asked noticing how she was wearing the new Superbowl Seahawks gear and now she purely disgusted him.

"Oh you can by starting explain your type of joke." She was not joking and even the dumbest man on Eath wouod have noticed by the glare she was shooting him.

"Why isn't it true...Seacocks?" Oh it was on now and he had just declared it.

"Oh puh-lease 40 whiner all you can do is complain. At least we have some cocks on us, we're not dickless like your players." Ouch. That hurt, that burned. She could tell by the way the bartender was smirking in agreement and how the man's face twisted into anger.

"Your drink, sir." The bartender set the drink down in front of Sasuke before walking off, but not before sending a thumbs up her way. Which made him go all bloody murder. But he had to think of a response.

"So is that why your players aren't in relationships or is it that their homosexual?" Sakura intesifyed her glare in response.

"No we don't get bound to one chick's vagina, we're into one night stands if you know what I mean?"

Maybe this was getting a little too graphic. But if he asked for it he was going to get it. And Sakura was going to make sure of it. The score was now 24 to 23 with the Hawks leading the way. She smirked there was a minute on the clock. No chance. She was confident and she was going to make it happen.

She looked back at the man to see him smirking.

"If the 49ers win you give me something I want if your..." he stopped to show disgust

"Team wins than I will give you something." Sakura raised an eyebrow and before she knew it she was talking

"Oh it's on pal, ready to be toilet paper because the only thing you're good for is kissing asses."

Burn once gain. He ignored it by rolling his eyes once again and looked back at the game, where the wo...chick's eyes were. Well you got to admit she was a bomb and most of the men might not mind being blown up by her if you know what we mean. His face broke into a grin as he saw the Neji Hyugga a 49er start running towards the end zone. Past Shikamaru Nara, past Kakashi Hatake. And that's when he heard the roars.

"Touchdown for the 9'ers, right at the 7 second mark! The 9'ers win this one 30- 23!"

A smirk graced his face as he turned back to look at the woman. She looked absolutely shocked but then her mouth closed and she looked ahead as the cheers for the 49ers died down. Silence. Dead silence. And that was when she stood up on her chair as if she did it everyday.

"Hey Hawks don't be dissapointed, our team tried, our team did great, and in December we'll kick their asses with Beast mode bitches?"

She heard a chorus of whistles, applauds, shouts and cheers. And then a lightbulb flashed over her head and she started.

"Sea-Hawks, Sea-Hawks, Sea-Hawks, Sea-Hawks."

And now she was cheering, raising up the crowd. Now even thought the Hawks lost the bar was chanting their name and that was pissing of the 49ers and that was what she wanted. With a smirk she looked back at the man's face as she sat down.

"Sakura, hater of the 9'ers." She held out her hand expectantly.

Sasuke smirked as he grabbed onto her soft hand lightly to give a firm shake

"Sasuke and not dickless."

It was surprising how red such a graphic girl can go but with Sakura it was belivable. After all how many girls were a true fan for the sport? Not just for the attention from guys who thought they looked hot in the jerseys. Yeah. Only one. And that was unique and something that couldn't be found. And that was what something Sasuke needed. And he will get it after all an Uchiha never quits.

_**Author's Note: Hey guys so I decided I wanted to make a oneshot for my fav couple Sasusaku. I was watching this TV show and it said that the couple were fans of opposite football teams. And at that moment I rushed out of the room and got on my phone typing up a story about the 9ers and Hawks. No offence to each fans I think both teams arw great but I prefer Hawks because well I live and was raised in Seattle. The jokes were not to hurt feelings just to add some humor to the story. I hope you liked it. Honestly I love the moment you guys review much more than you following and favingbecause you tell me your feelings and how it was and what I can work on. ThoughI encourage you to to do any and if you want suggestions. I fou want a sequel than you can mention it in the comments. Sayonara Bros! (Or bro-linas...lol). Stay Beautiful!**_

_**-Andie :) ;) :)**_

_**October 22nd 2014**_

_**Sasak oneshot- First try at oneshots. Yikes..,,,hope you like it.**_


End file.
